Reality check for Barry Allen
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Joe calls Barry out for his treatment of Cisco and Caitlin in Season 3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize**

**This story is a request from changingdestiny40, though I changed it a little. He wanted both Barry and Iris to be called out for their actions in Seasons 3 and 4 respectively.**

**But I'm deciding to only call out Barry for his selfishness in Season 3 because I have like a million fics calling out Iris and because of my hatred for her, if I put her in this fic, she will get called out far more.**

**So only Barry right now. **

**And a conversation with Phillipe363 finally made me realize how to write this.**

**This takes place sometime after 3x12 but before Jesse arrives.**

Sometime after dealing with Clive Yorkin, Barry was about to return home from S.T.A.R. Labs when Joe walked up to him, "Barr, can I talk to you for a second?"

"If it's about us not telling you about Iris' future death, I'm really so-"

"It's not about that." Joe said and Barry paused, "Though I hope you don't keep such things from me in the future. It's about your recent behavior."

"What about it?" Barry asked, looking puzzled.

"The way you're treating Cisco and Caitlin." Joe pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" Barry asked.

"Don't you see it?" Joe asked him, "There's a world of difference between how you used to treat them before Flashpoint and how you treat them now."

"How exactly?" Barry asked him.

"Cisco's brother died." Joe said, "Now Flashpoint may or may not have caused it. But you weren't there for him at all when it happened. He had to mourn and process his grief with the help of a support group. And even after that, you only told him you won't travel time to save his brother, you never offered to help him."

Barry's eyes widened as he realized Joe had a point. Seeing he had the man's attention, Joe continued, "And you never really apologized to him for being the reason behind his brother's death. It's like you don't even care about him at all. And don't even get me started on Caitlin."

"She has got Jul-"

"She needs you Barr!" Joe snapped, "She has known Julian for like a month. You have been her friend for 2 years. She is struggling with Killer Frost still. You used to help her and Cisco through things till now. What changed? Is it my daughter?"

"Iris has nothing-"

"I think she does." Joe said in realization, "Ever since you two started your relationship, you spend 90% of your time with her. It's like me, Cisco or Caitlin don't even exist. Now I'm happy for you guys, but just because you're with her doesn't mean you can treat them like this and ignore them. They are your friends Barry! They have been with you through thick and thin."

"So are you telling me to give up the relationship?" Barry asked.

"No." Joe said, "But that's because I don't want to break my daughter's heart. But seeing how you're changing with her, I don't think this relationship is as good for you as I used to think, Barr. It's like she is the only person in the world. She is not. We are your support system too. And Cisco and Caitlin need you as well. So please, think about it. And as much as I hate to say it, if the reason behind your change is your relationship with Iris, end it."

With that, Joe walked out as Barry stood, deep in thought. Joe was right. He had been so engrossed in Iris and saving her that he had outright ignored Cisco and Caitlin for so long.

He never offered Cisco a shoulder to cry on after his brother died and he never tried to talk to Caitlin about her struggles with Killer Frost after he had talked her down.

And then he realized that this behavior had begun only after his relationship with Iris. As much as he cared about her, if that was the root of his problem, then it had to end. Because the man he was currently was not only a bad friend, but unworthy to be called a hero.

With that, he took a deep breath and said, "I will never lose my path again. Thank you Joe."

* * *

**And that ends this. Barry Allen is among my most favorite Arrowverse characters but unless you're not paying any attention at all, the Season 3 version of him was a warped version of him. He was a whiny, selfish jackass who only cared about Iris and saving her. Everything else was a distant second. Even though Cisco and Caitlin were also going through tough times. And Iris was being an idiot about her future death anyway with her actions in 3x11.**

**So the Barry Allen of Season 3 is not only a bad friend, but also not worthy of being the Flash.**

**I love Joe a lot but there are a few things I do not like about him- his comments on Oliver, his support of WestAllen which makes no sense at all to me and the fact that he let Barry become this selfish jackass in Season 3. Cisco and Caitlin also share some blame in that, though Iris gets most of that.**

**And while I don't support WestAllen, I don't think Joe would be completely against it all at once so I hope this made sense.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this.**


End file.
